Various forms of traps have been heretofore provided. Many of these traps are of the spring powered type and include structure for impaling or clamping a portion of an animal. However, many of these traps are constructed in a manner whereby non-critical body parts of the animal being trapped may be pierced or clamped in the trap with the result that many times these previously known forms of traps will severely injure non-critical body portions and therefore painfully, but not fatally, injure the trapped animal. Accordingly, a need exists for a humane animal trap constructed in a manner whereby the chances are extremely good that a killing force will be applied to any animal caught in the trap. Examples of previously known traps including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 94,642, 191,052, 431,122, 612,798, 3,757,457 and 3,936,973.